Boyz Don't Cry
by Heartaker
Summary: Iruka was never the strongest boy, but maybe that won't be much of a problem after he makes a wish, a wish that he had at first thought was foolish. AU.
1. Boyz Don't Cry Although I'm Guessin' Th

**Boyz Don't Cry**

**Summary- **This is of course a Yaoi story, which chronicles the life of Iruka and Kakashi as Pre-teens-**Iruka was never the strongest boy, and people often got on him for looking extremely effeminate, well sick of it Iruka wishes on a fallen star for a protector-he laughs it off realizing that it's foolish to wish for such things, only to wake up the next morning to find a silver haired adonis in his BED!**

**Pairings- **IrukaxKakashi (Main) **AsumaxKureni GenmaxRaidou ObitoxRin-Others...(maybe)**

**Warnings- AU **Shounen-ai (Yaoi-), **Het,** **Violence, Language, Mature Themes, Poetic License...**

**Disclaimer- **Boo, I own nothing...**(CRIES)**

**A/N**- This idea popped into my head while I was reading KakaIru fics, and I realized that I really like the small amount of stories that portrays Iruka and Kakashi and there youngers days-This story is of course **AU**, but I do expect to be doing a story that revolves around the actual timeline, I attend on having that be a NarutoRokudaime, and SasukeANBU story-because I just love those, and there is surely not enough of them!

**Chapter One**- _Boyz Don't Cry (Although I'm Guessin' They Wish On Starz)_

Iruka sighed as he dragged the brush threw his long thick dark brown hair. He hated his hair, but his mom, being the coddling 'everything is just so CUTE!' type refused to let him cut it, and there was no hope in asking his dad to convince her because he was just as sweet as his mother. He scowled, why did his parents have to be so sweet and kind, and sympathetic-how come he couldn't have parents like his best-friend Mizuki?

He dropped the brush uncerominously down on his mom's dresser, grabbed a black elastic band and tied his hair back, high enough, so that it wouldn't look girly. He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt, and some black shorts, he stared at his reflection, smooth tan skin, and huge dark brown eyes. _God! I look like such a girl! _He grumbled, he messed his shirt up a little, and then scrunched his face up and growled, only problem was it sounded like a baby cat meowing.

The door opened and his mother walked into the room. Iruka could not deny the fact that his mother was beautiful, his dad still had to fight off the admirers, even though everyone in Konoha knew that him and his mom had been married for well over a decade. She smiled down sweetly at Iruka, and to his dismay started to smooth out the wrinkles in his shirt. "Sweetie, you look so messy, let me help you out" Iruka clenched his teeth in annoyance, and batted his moms hands away.

"I'm fine mom! Sheesh!" her smile became even sweeter, almost making Iruka gag. _She must have some sort of sweet powers or something, no wonder my dads so whipped _He sidestepped his mom, and walked out the room. He grabbed his black back pack which was sitting motionlessly against the wall beside his door and slung it over his shoulders. "Your adorable little friend Mizuki is downstairs sweetheart" His moms melodious voice said from behind him. And sure enough Mizuki was there, broad grin on his face, arms crossed over a dark green long sleeved shirt, with tan khaki shorts. Shoulder length premature grey hair pulled back under his dark green ski-cap.

"Hey Iruka!" He shouted, giving him a one finger salute. Iruka rolled his eyes. "What a charming gesture" came the warm voice of his father, who had hair just like Iruka's, tied back against the nape of his neck. Dark eyes, and dark skin. Strong body and mind. His dad was the epiphany of a handsome gentleman, him and his mom were meant for each other. His dad held a cup of steaming coffee in his right hand, the paper in the other. "So how has school been for the two of you, enjoying eight grade? I hope, 'cause next year the **real **hell starts"

His mom playfully hit his dad on the shoulder, "Language honey!" He laughed. Iruka looked over to Mizuki they both shared the same dark look, his father had no idea that Iruka was already going threw hell, in the form of the 'Snake Gang'. "We better get to school Iruka, you know how Ms. Tsunade is" they both shuddered in unison. "Don't forget your lunch sweet-ums" His mom cooed, handing him is Dolphin lunch box. Mizuki was shaking with supressed laughter. Iruka could hardly stand the embaressment. "Thanks mom, good-bye dad" He gave his mom a peck on the cheek, grabbed Mizuki's arm and hauled him out the house.

**"Your** mom is so funny Iru" He said still laughing. Iruka ignored him eying his Dolphin lunch box warily. Mizuki took out a crumpled paper bag, which no doubt held his lunch. "Here let's do what we always do every year your mom gets you a lunch box" Iruka gave his best-friend a grateful smile, took his lunch out the lunch box, and stuffed it into the lunch bag, making it bulge like the belly of a pregnant woman. Mizuki winked at him, and then put his bag away. "Your parents are much less embaressing Mizuki" Mizuki looked away a shadow cast itself over his face.

The school, 'Leaf Middleschool' came into view, and a wave of unease passed over Iruka. He prayed that the 'Snake Gang' and there creepy leader Ashira left him alone. He looked left and right, only seeing the regular kids and a various amount of colors and hairtyles walking by, laughing and carrying on. Him and Iruka moved forward, "Iruka! Mizuki! Over here!" they looked to see Rin, a pretty girl with long brown hair and matching eyes, running over to them dragging with her, the odd but attractive Obito Uchiha, with his short quirky dark hair, and even darker eyes hidden behind wild goggles. "I can walk you know Rin..." he replied dryly allowing himself to be dragged by the over excited girl.

She ignored him. "I say we hurry up and get into the school, the 'Snake Gang' likes to be 'fashionably late' so if we get inside like now, we should really have no problems" Iruka nodded full out agreeing. They only really bothered him, Ashira was for some reason obscenely attracted to his dark skin, just the thought made him want to hurl and never stop. But even though he only messed with him, he sometimes looked toward his friends as targets, when it came increasingly hard for him to find Iruka. Threatening them, until they gave him a false location. The loyalty of his friends brought warmth to Iruka's heart, and that was why he wished that he was stronger, so that he could protect them as well as himself.

Obito pulled himself from Rin's grip and frowned. "I ain't running from them bastard's, plus I saw this really cool guy with silver hair-" Mizuki punched his arm-hard. "I have silver hair!" He yelled at him indignatly, Obito gave him a bored look as he rubbed his arm. "Yea...I know. But this guys' hair defied gravity itself, and he was wearing some sort of mask, over his mouth! And his eyes were TWO diffrent colors, I know this even though he was too far away to actually tell, but from what I could see one of them was lighter than the other-and he just looked so COOL!" Rin glared at him, eye twitching. "It sounds like your in love!" Iruka and Mizuki started snickering, Obito fixed Rin with a withering look.

The bell rung before a all out fight could break loose, the four friends threw each other panicked looks and then ran into the school building.

**Iruka** stared up at the clock willing it to be the end of the class period so that he could go to lunch, and get out of boring math class. Why was math so important anyways, it wasn't like he was going to walk into the interview and the man who was going to employ him was going to say- "I say man what is 2 divided by the power of ALL numbers?" the thought made a snort erupt from his mouth. Tsunade looked up at him in annoyance. He shrunk back away from the burning gaze of her light brown eyes. It so didn't help that she taught Health either.

The bell rung and Iruka was relieved, and upon standing up he realized that he had to pea-badly. He hurriedly packed up his things, and fled the room bumping into somebody with silver hair... "Sorry!" he hastily appologized, zooming off down the hallway without a backwards glance. He rushed into the bathroom.

Sighing as he relieved himself, he quickly zipped up his pants and walked over to wash his hands.

**"Ruka...long time no see...ne?" **Iruka stiffened, brown eyes widening. Ashira walked in backed up by atleast three of his lackeys, but believe that there was surely more-they were probably off harrasing other people. "Ashira!" Iruka gasped out, fear gripping his heart. Why had he been so foolish to go to the bathroom alone? He saw Ashira's slanted eyes looking him up and down, he wanted to kill himself-the man was the head of the Drama Club for crying out loud, and was the head of a Gang!

"If you touch me I swear I'll tell?" Ashira laughed, and this was no ordinary laugh, this was some sort of bone chilling, 'you'll never sleep again' laugh. He had to be the most creepiest bastard on the face of the planet! He walked toward Iruka. The three boys behind him, all dressed in goth garb stood like erect shoulders by the door-giving him creepy vampire's after they've feed smiles. Iruka backed up into the wall, a long thin tongue slid out of Ashira's mouth, and glided along his thin barely there lips. Iruka slid down and felt his butt hit the floor, tears were leaking from his eyes.

He didn't want to see what perverted things Ashira was likely to do to his body, he wanted him to atleast knock him out first, noone wanted to be conscious with Ashira the one taking advantage of you. Iruka braced himself for the attack-he waited for the cold clammy thin rod fingers to wrap tightly around his wrist, the slimy unnatural tongue to slither across the base of his chin-but it never came...infact Iruka couldn't even hear his feet shuffling across the floor towards him. But even though he was still afraid to open his eyes.

"Yo, it's cool-he's gone"

Iruka still didn't open his eyes, or move from his fetal position. The voice sounded nice, it sounded like someone who wasn't there to hurt him-but it wasn't Mizuki, or Rin, or Obito-so Iruka stayed put. He felt warm hands touch his wrists, and then he was pulled forcefully up-he kept his eyes closed though. This precense, this person-Iruka felt a warmth spread throughout his body-this person wasn't anyone he was familiar with, and yet...

He wrapped his arms around the person's waist, gripping it tightly. Tears leaked from his closed eyes. "Thank you so much whoever you are!" He said, not noticing the person he was clinging to stiffen. "I don't know what you did, or how you even did it-but I owe you!" the person, boy, Iruka realized relaxed, and ran fingers threw his brown locks. "It's cool, anytime"

**Mizuki** stared at Iruka's face, as he dropped him off infront of his house. "So you don't know who the guy was that saved you from Ashira?" Iruka shook his head sadly. "No, but..." He trailed off, then looked up into Mizuki's eyes. "It's not important. I'll see you tomorrow!" Mizuki eyed Iruka, and then smiled back. He ruffled his hair playfully. "Alright man, but it's late get some sleep" Iruka nodded, and waited until Mizuki disapeared, before slipping into his house.

**Iruka** sat against the ledge of the window looking up at the starless sky. _Who was that guy? _He thought. He was about to move away from the window when he saw something bright in the sky- "A falling star!" Iruka gasped, pulling his window open. "I better make a wish..." He thought as he closed his eyes. _I wish that that guy who saved me from Ashira today will always be there to protect me... _Iruka opened his eyes after making the wish, and saw that the star was gone. He moved back and closed his window all of a sudden feeling foolish.

"What a foolish wish, wishes don't come true-" He frowned sadly, and walked over to his bed.

_...but I sure wish they did_

TBC...

**I liked it what about you all!**

**Read and Review, I would like to know what you think of it-oh yeah, and I will be putting out chapter 8 of Love Stays-I have so many plans for it!**


	2. OMG! What Are You Doing In My Bed!

**Boyz Don't Cry**

**Summary- **This is of course a Yaoi story, which chronicles the life of Iruka and Kakashi as Pre-teens-**Iruka was never the strongest boy, and people often got on him for looking extremely effeminate, well sick of it Iruka wishes on a fallen star for a protector-he laughs it off realizing that it's foolish to wish for such things, only to wake up the next morning to find a silver haired Adonis in his BED!**

**Pairings- **IrukaxKakashi (Main) **AsumaxKureni GenmaxRaidou ObitoxRin-Others...(maybe)**

**Warnings- AU **Shounen-ai (Yaoi-), **Het,** **Violence, Language, Mature Themes, Poetic License...**

**Disclaimer- **Boo, I own nothing...**(CRIES)**

**AmayaNatsuya- **Too glad you enjoyed it!

**Curious Dream Weaver**- _Nice Name, _Glad you enjoyed the first chapter-and yes his parents are TOO adorable!

**Snow 887**- Me too! There's truly not enough of them-Just like there's not enough NarutoRokudaime, and SasukeANBU!

On w/ Le Story!

Chapter Two- OMG! What Are You Doing In My BED!

_Iruka dreamt of silver hair, and tri-colored eyes. He dreamt of a deep voice soothing him, and long fingers running threw his copper colored hair…_

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

Iruka groaned as his alarm clock did the 'WAKE UP NOW!' dance. He didn't want to get up, he wanted to keep on sleeping, keep on dreaming. In yet something just didn't _feel _right, in fact something just felt plain **wrong**. Iruka was for seconds afraid to even move, afraid of what he might find.

Ashira might have crept in threw his window and molested him while he was sleeping! But he didn't feel any different, he was still wearing his clothes. Iruka opened one cocoa colored eye and stared at his alarm clock which was still beeping like crazy.

Then something that shocked Iruka almost to death happened-

"Stupid fucking clock! Shut-up!"

A long pale arm, attached to a pale hand with long fingers reached out from behind Iruka and knocked the clock over. With such force it soared across the room and hit the far wall with a loud CRACK! Iruka's eyes widened in shock. _I'm dreaming! There's no way that just happened!_

He felt a body shift behind him, and slowly and ever so cautiously Iruka turned around. He was met with gravity defying silver hair, and two colored eyes. One a icy blue, the other a deep red. The sheer oddness of the eyes color was enough to halt Iruka-but as soon as he found his voice he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"_OMG what are you doing in my BED!" _

_The boy who had to be at least two years Iruka's senior gave him an annoyed look. "Well I was sleeping until your clock woke me up!" Iruka stared at him for a second, then said- "Why are you in _**My **bed? No, what what the hell are you doing in my house? How did you get in? Are you a pervert? Have you been stalking me? Are you a member of the Snake Gang?-"

A hand came up and attached itself to Iruka's mouth. "Yo, you talk to much" Iruka bristled, the _nerve_ of this guy, first he sneaks into HIS house, then camps out in HIS bed, and has the audacity to insult HIM. Iruka didn't really have time to dwell on the matter though.

"Iruka sweetheart, are you okay-I hear yelling-I'm coming in there right now, and I have a spatula!" Iruka panicked. He pushed down the boy's face, ignoring the his protests. Threw the cover over his head and laid down on top of him. The boy below him went completely still.

The door swung open, bringing with it a gust of wind. There his Mom stood dressed in a modest peach summer dress, and a cherry colored apron thrown over it, with some white slippers. Strands of brown fell loose in her anxiety, and gripped in her soft hands was a silver spatula-dripping with what had to be pancake batter.

"Baby are you alright, no one's in here that shouldn't be! It sounded like you were being attacked!" Iruka sat up not realizing he was straddling the boy beneath him-who was so still, if Iruka hadn't been distracted by the presence of his Mother he would have thought he was dead. "No Mom I'm fine, I just had a dream that I was falling" His Mom relaxed but her grip on the spatula stayed.

"That's good sweetie…" She trailed off as she stared at the destroyed Alarm Clock. Her gaze met Iruka's. He laughed nervously. "It scared me…" He said lamely. His Mom gave him a worried look. "Get ready for school love, then come down and eat breakfast-your friend should be here soon-I'll get you another alarm clock" She then smiled brightly, "I seen this cute one with dolphins swimming around it…"

The door closed and Iruka sighed. Something wiggled underneath him. "Your pretty light" Iruka jumped up and off the bed like he had been burned. The silver haired boy pulled the cover off of himself and propping himself up on his elbows he looked at Iruka. "What are you doing here?" Iruka asked. The boy rolled his eyes.

"You made a wish didn't you?" Iruka paused, eyes widening slightly.

_I wish that that guy who saved me from Ashira today will always be there to protect me... _

They continued to just stare at one another, then Iruka found his voice. "I made a wish but-I had wished that the person who saved me yesterday would always be there to protect me…" The silver haired boy rolled his eyes again. Then pointed to himself. "Hatake Kakashi-the boy who saved you yesterday was me" Iruka's mouth fell open, something that seemed to amuse the boy named Kakashi, 'cause he smirked cocking his head slightly to the side. "Your really cute" Iruka blushed furiously and turned away. His embarrassment, then replaced itself with anger. "I don't believe you"

Kakashi was rightfully surprised. "Huh?" He intelligently responded. Iruka turned back around fury dancing in his eyes. "I don't believe that you are him-that person who saved me yesterday was incredible! And you are just a pervert that likes to sneak into people's room, and sleep in there beds-" He broke off as Kakashi rose from the bed, his eyes seeming to glow with the same amount of fury that was previously in Iruka's eyes. "You never even saw his face kid, how would you know?"

Iruka looked sad for a second. Then hugged himself. "I don't know" He then looked at Kakashi's hands, long and pale. He then looked at his face. He really had a beautiful face, pale like moonlit, lips like pink dust, eyes that could look right into your soul…

"I'm here to protect you, because you wished it-if you don't like it tough luck" He walked pass Iruka and went toward the bathroom. Iruka followed his movements. "How can this be?" Iruka asked, Kakashi opened the bathroom door and stepped inside. "Wishes don't come true" Kakashi looked at Iruka from over his shoulder.

"If you wish hard enough kid-they do"

His Mom gave him a worried look. Iruka was picking at his pancakes, something he never did-since Iruka adored pancakes. His Dad was also giving him a concerned look. "Son, are you alright? Did something happen?" Iruka shook his head, eyes still downcast. "No Dad, Mom-I'm fine. Just not really hungry" He pushed his plate away and grabbed up his book bag. The door opened and Mizuki walked in-He opened his mouth to give a jovial greeting but stopped. A somber feeling hung heavy in the air.

"Let's go Mizuki-No talking, just walking" He walked out the house. Mizuki looked over at Iruka's parents, who looked just as confused as he himself did. He turned around and followed Iruka out the house.

"Yo' Kakashi where were you last night-I called you from Raidou's phone right, so that we could go out and sneak until that Club, to teach them bastards a lesson and the Yondaime said you weren't there!" Kakashi gave his friend a lazy look, wondering why Genma insisted on chewing on toothpicks. Every time he asked however his friend would respond with a casual- 'Stress reliever-beats smoking anyways'

Kakashi held up a peace sign making Genma sweat drop. "I was busy last night" Genma smirked wickedly. "I see-finally took Anko up on that offer huh-or better yet I've seen how Gai looks at you!" Kakashi cringed. "Genma don't ever say anything so ridiculous again! Anko is scary, and Gai-the absurdity of it, the most he'll do is try to kick my ass! Emphasis on _try_" They laughed.

"Ho! Have I missed the punch line!" They groaned at Raidou's lameness. Face it the guy was cheesy, a good kind of cheesy though. He threw his arm around Genma's shoulders. Kakashi did not miss the strong blush flare across Genma's face. Genma and Raidou were the best of friends-but Kakashi knew that they felt more for each other than just platonic friendship. He smirked, and turned his head staring off into the sky.

"There he is!" Raidou stopped trying to pull the toothpick from Genma's mouth-Genma stopped trying to push him away, and Kakashi stopped looking at the sky. Four people were walking toward him, one boy was practically racing towards him-wild black hair and…_goggles_. Kakashi raised a eyebrow as the boy stopped in front of him. "Hello, my name is Uchiha Obito and I think your super cool!" Rin groaned, Mizuki snickered, and Iruka was pointedly ignoring him.

Kakashi didn't know why, but that little fact bothered him…a lot.

"Okay" Kakashi started. "Anything else?" Obito seemed to be trying to contain himself. "Can I have your autograph!" Rin bopped him up side the head. Genma and Raidou were falling all over each other in there laughter. Mizuki was doubled over, Iruka was still ignoring him. "…" Was Kakashi's reply. Rin grabbed Obito by the scruff of his neck, and gave Kakashi an apologetic smile. "Sorry he's usually an idiot, but today he seems to be working overtime" Kakashi smiled, _actually_ smiled.

"It's cool" Obito practically swooned. Rin groaned again, and dragged him off. Mizuki snagged Iruka's elbow and they too left. Kakashi watched Iruka be dragged away. Wondering why he all of a sudden felt so frustrated at being ignored, by a thirteen year old boy! Just to add insult to injury! Genma clapped his shoulder. "We better get to class-You know how Jiraiya get's on you for always being late" Kakashi nodded, and followed after his friends.

_Maybe I'm being stupid pretending that what happened this morning never happened-but it just seems so impossible, but could he be… _Iruka sighed inwardly, everything was just so confusing. His emotions were confusing. Iruka was more angry at how attractive he found the boy, who had to be like fifth teen, or sixteen. Iruka had never really had feelings for anyone, he's never even had his first kiss. Mizuki had but he won't tell him with who, and Rin and Obito shared there first kiss.

He sighed feeling pathetic. _Maybe I should start questioning my sexuality, but then again I've never been attracted to anyone. But this guy, this Kakashi-_

"Yo"

He froze, then looked up. Kakashi stood by the back entrance leaned up against the door. Sleeveless white t-shirt and jeans, he was just gorgeous in every aspect of the word. Iruka felt his chest constrict-painfully. "Leave me alone" He said. Kakashi closed his eyes. "I told you I can't-I've been wished here to protect you"

Iruka growled in frustration. "Don't be stupid! Your probably just using that as an excuse to stalk me-" Iruka was thrown off again at how intense Kakashi's eyes could get when he was angry. He stalked toward Iruka slowly. Iruka felt fear grip his body leaving him paralyzed. Kakashi easily towered over him making him feel even more inferior. He leaned toward his face. "Why would I Hatake Kakashi, a man that could get anybody male or female to bend to my every whim, want a weak little thirteen year old eight grader like you?" The words stung, Iruka wanted to punch the guy in the face-but instead of doing that, he did something he never thought himself capable of doing he broke the gap that separated them, and **kissed **him!

To Be Continued…


	3. I Cannot Believe I KISSED Him!

**Boyz Don't Cry**

**Summary- **This is of course a Yaoi story, which chronicles the life of Iruka and Kakashi as Pre-teens-**Iruka was never the strongest boy, and people often got on him for looking extremely effeminate, well sick of it Iruka wishes on a fallen star for a protector-he laughs it off realizing that it's foolish to wish for such things, only to wake up the next morning to find a silver haired Adonis in his BED!**

**Pairings- **IrukaxKakashi (Main) **AsumaxKureni GenmaxRaidou ObitoxRin-Others...(maybe)**

**Warnings- AU **Shounen-ai (Yaoi-), **Het,** **Violence, Language, Mature Themes, Poetic License...**

**Disclaimer- **Boo, I own nothing...**(CRIES)**

**Snow 887**- Thank you! I think it's cute too-and for once again giving me the Kudos to continue, another super fast update!

**Curious Dream Weaver**- Thank you I think he's cute too-that's how I always pictured his character! And here's more!

**Syrin-of-Songs- **Thank-you I thought it was funny too-I was thinking about my boyfriend when I was writing that!

I really appreciate the reviews, some people don't really realize that reviews give people ammunition to keep on going-so I really am grateful for the reviews I have been given-there wonderful!

**Chapter Four- **_I Cannot Believe I KISSED Him!_

"Your coming with us after school right Kakashi?" Genma asked, it was a hour before the bell was to ring signaling the end of the school day. The two friends were leaned up against the lockers, staring at random people walking by. Genma had noticed how suspiciously quiet Kakashi had been, which wasn't really unusual, but then again…

Kakashi nodded his head. He didn't really feel like gracing his friend with a vocal response, besides his voice was light years away, trapped on the lips of the thirteen year old Umino Iruka. He clearly hadn't expected the boy to do that-hit him, yes, but kiss him. He closed his eyes. He felt like a molester or something, and the boy had come onto him. In it didn't help that he had actually enjoyed the feeling of the young boys soft lips against his own.

_He's a little boy for crying out loud! There is no way I'm falling for him! _Kakashi closed his eyes.

"Here you two are" came the sultry voice of Kurenai, another one of there childhood friends. And a girl that could kick anybody's ass male or female. Her boyfriend since birth was standing next to her, Asuma, smiling jovially-and with a face full of beard. Kurenai couldn't stand it at first, but then after awhile she found it quite _endearing_. She placed her hands on her hips. "Your not disappearing on us this time Kakashi, I don't care what sorry excuse you come up with-we're going to that club tonight, and we're going to get even"

Her eyes burned, making them all shrink back and away from her. Asuma laughed loudly, snagging Kurenai's waist and pulling her against his side. "So What's it's gonna be Kakashi, Kurenai is not going to take no for an answer" Kakashi pushed himself off the locker, and gave them a two finger wave. "I'll be there" he said and disappeared into the crowd of students that flooded the hallway.

Mizuki peaked into the lockeroom, Iruka didn't seem to want to come out. He stepped inside, "Iruka are you in here, class is over" He heard a gurgling sound and thinking that maybe Iruka was drowning himself he rushed to the back, to see that Iruka had his head in his locker-and from his point of view it looked like he was crying.

He walked over placing a comforting hand on Iruka's back. "Hey pal you alright?" Iruka pulled his head out the locker and looked at Mizuki without really looking at him. "Oh…I'm fine" He moved back and closed his eyes. "Was it Arashi, did he do this?" Iruka shook his head. He hadn't had one run in with Arashi, and he wanted to keep it that way, especially since he wasn't really in the mood to play his sick games.

Iruka pulled his hair back and tied it up.

"I just want to get home" Mizuki didn't really want to let the subject drop, but he knew that Iruka would elaborate when he was ready. "Alright" they walked out the lockeroom. Iruka followed at a more sedate pace. He just couldn't get him and Kakashi's encounter out of his head, what had he been thinking, kissing him like that? He felt like such a fool. Kakashi would probably spread it all around the school, just to humiliate him. But Iruka couldn't stop himself.

What Kakashi had said had hurt him, and in so many ways he wanted to prove the cocky Junior wrong. Prove that he was just as capable has anybody older than him, even more so. At that moment he felt satisfied taking Kakashi completely off guard. But after it was all said it done, he felt like a complete and utter idiot. Iruka didn't think he could ever face the older boy again.

Mizuki walked over and picked up both of there back packs, handing Iruka's his wordlessly. Iruka avoided direct eye contact, thanking Mizuki. They turned to walk out.

"There you two are, we at first thought the 'Snake Gang' had found you" came the distraught voice of Rin, her and Obito were running towards them. Mizuki smiled. "Nope! Lucky for them huh?" Rin didn't look amused. "Lucky for us, there really nasty when they want to be" They all then looked toward Iruka, who ignored it. Then Obito spoke up. "Hey how about we go to the burger place I'm starving!"

Mizuki and Rin seemed to agree, Iruka wanted to decline, but he didn't want his friends to worry even more. "That sounds like fun" Iruka said a flicker of his old smile lighting up his face. Obito and Rin smiled with him, Mizuki on the other hand didn't. He knew that something was bothering Iruka-and he was determined to find out just what that something was.

They then heard animalistic laughter coming from both sides of the gym, in front of them, and behind them. The four friends stiffened. "We got trouble, big time" Obito said, dropping his goggles over his eyes. Rin tied her hair back, and pressed herself further into Obito's side. Mizuki and Iruka did the same thing, the four friends were facing two sides. The side that Mizuki and Iruka was facing just happened to be the side Arashi was walking up from. Iruka felt his whole body tense, felt fear sweep threw his system. He didn't want to be scared, didn't want to feel like such a coward-but he couldn't help it. Arashi struck fear in him like no other person could, and it was that fear that forced him to concede in the end.

Arashi was clapping his hands condescendingly staring at Iruka with liquid black eyes. **"Iruka I've finally caught up with you" **Mizuki stood in front of Iruka. "Leave him along Arashi!" Mizuki growled. Arashi simply looked bored with him-he then snapped his fingers. His cronies moved forward. One tall lanky man grabbed Rin up around the waist-She screamed. Obito went to kick the dude, but was grabbed up around the head, and pulled away from her.

Mizuki was pulled forcefully away from Iruka, kicking and biting. Iruka felt tears well in his eyes. "Please leave my friends alone, I'll do anything!" This seemed to be what Arashi was waiting to hear, **"Let them go-Iruka wants to play nice today" **

"No!" Obito screamed, trying to kick away from the dude. Mizuki was in a rage, it took five guys just to hold him in place. Tears were falling from Rin's eyes. "You monster Arashi!" she cried, struggling in vain to get loose from the lanky man who was obviously stronger than he looked. Iruka hung his head in shame. He felt Arashi advancing on him, felt the distance that separated them getting smaller and smaller.

"Yo"

Iruka's head snapped up, and Arashi stopped mid-walk. His eyes turning into angry slits. **"You again"** He hissed. Kakashi simply looked bored, as he walked toward them. They made a path, Kakashi walked threw it-stopping next to Iruka. He looked at Arashi. "You disgust me" He said simply. Arashi looked beside himself. **"How dare you! Do you have any idea who I am!"** he spat.

Kakashi cocked an indifferent brow. "I have an _idea_-and unless you want me to report you, **or** kick your ass I think you and your friends better leave" and then he cracked his neck. "Although I'm not opposed to the ass kicking" Arashi seethed. He then beckoned to his friends and they swept out the gym. Obito ran over and made sure Rin was okay, Mizuki went over to Iruka. Kakashi just stood where he was making sure that the Arashi Gang were gone.

"You are so cool!" Obito exploded. He jumped in front of Kakashi making him stagger back. "I wish I was as cool as you man-I mean did you see how scared they were, and that neck cracking thing was awesome, and then the 'Although I'm not opposed to the ass kicking' that was sweet!" Kakashi smiled nervously. Rin grabbed his arm, and looked at Kakashi. "Thank-you" she said sincerely. He stared at her. "No problem"

She then looked at her friends, Mizuki had his arm around Iruka's shoulder. "Come on let's go" Obito waved happily back at Kakashi as Rin dragged him away-Mizuki walked off with Iruka not sparing Kakashi a look or a thanks. Kakashi stayed put watching Iruka be lead away. Then Iruka turned his head and looked at Kakashi from over his shoulder, there eyes locked. His eyes were so big and so brown, all his emotions laid bare.

Kakashi almost forgot how to breath.

The four friends sat at the 'Burger w/ a side of Fries' in a small booth in the back. Iruka next to Mizuki, and Rin and Obito seated next to each other. "That silvered haired guy is really cool, don't you guys think so?" Obito asked. Rin smiled. "He is pretty cool-handsome too" Obito didn't particularly like that statement. "Can we stop talking about that guy" Mizuki said, he put a fry in his mouth and chewed.

Iruka side glanced curiously at his friend. Obito and Rin looked at one another. A awkward silence descended over the four friends, only broken by the arrival of the waitress.

Iruka looked over at Mizuki who had been silent the whole walk to his house. Iruka felt nervous just being in his presence all of a sudden. "Alright, thanks for walking me home Mizuki" Iruka said, and reached for the doorknob. Mizuki grabbed his wrist halfway there-Mizuki turned him around a little to face him. "Iruka…" He said, his voice barely coming above a whisper. Green eyes locked with brown, "Yeah" Iruka said, his mouth suddenly felt very dry.

_He's not going too…_

Mizuki moved toward his face, Iruka just stood there eyes widened in disbelief at what his friend was about to do-but before Mizuki could reach his destination he stopped. "I'll see you tomorrow Iruka!" and with that he ran off-Iruka watched him disappear into the darkness, feeling sad, but at the same time feeling relief.

To Be Continued…


	4. He Caught Me Bathing

**Boyz Don't Cry**

**Summary- **This is of course a Yaoi story, which chronicles the life of Iruka and Kakashi as Pre-teens-**Iruka was never the strongest boy, and people often got on him for looking extremely effeminate, well sick of it Iruka wishes on a fallen star for a protector-he laughs it off realizing that it's foolish to wish for such things, only to wake up the next morning to find a silver haired Adonis in his BED!**

**Pairings- **IrukaxKakashi (Main) **AsumaxKureni GenmaxRaidou ObitoxRin-Others...(maybe)**

**Warnings- AU **Shounen-ai (Yaoi-), **Het,** **Violence, Language, Mature Themes, Poetic License...**

**Disclaimer- **Boo, I own nothing...**(CRIES)**

**Chapter Four-**_ He Caught Me Bathing_

"Kakashi, get your ass over here-NOW!"

Anko order-yelled, she was a fuming mess as she stood across the street, that lead into the entrance of Club Ninja-a whole slew of people were standing outside the door, waiting for entrance. Kakashi leveled her with a lazy eye, he would never understand why the fiery Anko was so stricken with him, and by stricken he meant 'Love Stricken' the girl was completely obsessed with him. She completely ignored the fact that he was not interested in her, he wasn't interested in girls period. Well since he met the young Iruka Umino that is...

He could see Kurenai, Asuma, Genma, and Raidou making there way towards them. Asuma as usual had his arm around Kurenai's waist, and she looked irritated indeed. Genma and Raidou were talking quietly too each other, but Kakashi with his 'Super Spider Senses' saw Genma lightly touch Raidou's hand with his fingertips-and the dark haired boy blushed faintly. Kakashi quirked a brow. Then returned his gaze back to Anko, who looked mad enough to piss on herself.

"WELL!"

He sighed, and slouched his way across the street to stand next to her. She quickly looped her arm with his, and smiled brightly-maybe it was a trick of the light, but Kakashi could've swore he saw-FANGS!

"That's better Kakashi-Now I want you to be a good-boy and stay by my side, alright-'Cause we're about to work up a sweat!"

She turned slightly towards Kurenai, whose long black hair was tied back in a loose pony-tail, they slapped hands. "Hell yeah-that bastard that grabbed my ass is going to be eating his food with his feet when I'm through with him!" Kurenai exclaimed, fire erupting from her already red eyes. Asuma's grip tightened on her waist. "Leave that asshole to me..."

A silence followed.

"Kakashi! My Eternal Rival, I have arrived, thanks to the power of my youth, and everlasting determination to one-day exceed even you!" came the jovial voice of Gai-who liked everyone to call him 'Beautiful Beast' in which no one did. He stopped in front of them, fast enough to start up a whirlwind if it was possible. Kakashi gave him a bored stare.

"Yo Gai"

Gai reeled back as if Kakashi had struck him. "Such words!-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Anko said impatiently pushing Gai back by the face- "Let's get this party started!" she threw them a devilish wink-and then they sauntered around to the back of the club, where a good friend was waiting to let them in.

The Club was hot, as bodies writhed against each other to some raunchy beat. Kurenai and Anko watched the proceedings in disgust, as half-naked girls shimmied between the legs of horny boys, and with other girls. Kurenai looked like she was about to go Carrie on the place.

"No wonder they don't let minors in this dump-It's like live porno"

Asuma could care less about the dancing bodies, he was more interested in finding the asshole that dared touch his beloved Kurenai, in a place only he was allowed. Raidou moved closer to Genma, sweat breaking out across his forehead-the place was so damn HOT it was making him dizzy. Someone snagged his arm, and a young teen boy no older than eighteen, who looked a tad tipsy- pulled him forwards by an inch-Raidou looked revolted.

He was attractive-but really!

"Hey your really cute, want to dance with me?"

Raidou tried to pull his arm away-cursing how polite he was. "No. I'm fine" the boy didn't appear to like that answer, because he tugged Raidou a little closer to him. "How about I ask you again-" the boy broke off and looked toward Genma who looked like he was about to rip the boys balls off and feed it to him.

"If you ever put your filthy hands on my friend again-I'll fucking _kill _you" he said this with such an intensity it left even Raidou afraid. He put his arm awkwardly on Genma's shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something when-

"FOUND YOU BASTARDS-TAKE THAT!" Anko shouted, from somewhere behind them-and they saw the body of a lean blonde haired teen go flying threw the air-to crash into the side of the bar.

All hell broke loose after that-

Iruka returned to the sanctity of his room, and closing the door behind him-he leaned up against it. He closed his eyes, and then snapped the elastic that tied his hair back he let it fall onto the floor. His long locks of brown fell softly over his face, neck, and shoulders.

"What was Mizuki thinking?" Iruka pondered to himself, as he walked across his room and into the bathroom-to start up a bath.

"I mean what if he had actually kissed me-I mean Mizuki is my best-friend, and now that I know he has feelings for me, I don't quite know what to do."

He stared at the water for a second, watching entranced as the steam rose up from the water and disappeared into the air like smoke. He then took his clothes off, throwing them off carelessly to the side. He slid into the water, and let out a contented sigh. His small waif like body heating up, the stiff muscles in his back, arms, and legs releasing.

He moaned out loud. Then embarrassed he quickly started to wash himself, ignoring the hotness of his cheeks.

"I kissed Kakashi" He said out loud to himself, not caring that he was talking to himself.

"I don't really know how to feel about that-except that I liked it...and I wish to do it again"

His face then scrunched up into distress. "Is that right for me to want to kiss another guy-and not just a guy, a older guy. At least Mizuki is my age...but Kakashi is so handsome, and strong, and _cool_"

Iruka stared down at the water-as if hoping that if would give him the answers that he needed.

"DAMNIT WHERE DID HE GO!" Anko seethed-they had got booted out of the Club, and had took off right when they heard the police sirens, and through all that chaos Kakashi managed to slip away. She clenched her fists. "That Kakashi-I'll have him yet"

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT ANKO-A TRUE PERSON NEVER GIVES UP-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." she said pushing his face away. She waved to Kurenai and took off down the street toward her home. Gai gave forth a gallant speech about teamwork, and then he too took off to go run a few (thousand) laps. Kurenai wiped some sweat off Asuma's cheeks, and then kissed the bruise that was forming right below his eye. He smiled down at her, and then saying there good-byes to Genma and Raidou-Asuma walked Kurenai home.

Genma and Raidou were left alone, in a somewhat awkward silence.

"I could walk you home Raidou-I don't live that far from your house" Raidou stared at him for a second, and then nodded his head. The chill air was refreshing on there skin, after being inside the hot, stuffy club-and Genma un-buttoned a few buttons on his shirt, to let the cool breeze caress his chest. Raidou noticed this, and blushed crimson as he let his eyes wander over Genma's smooth, strong chest.

He then looked forward and sighed.

They made it to Raidou's house. Genma scratched the back of his head nervously, and then bopped Raidou on the head. "You should've told that dude where to go Raidou-you shouldn't let people touch you like that" he said trying to joke, but his voice sounded too serious for it to pass as such. "Yeah. I guess I'm lucky you were there" another awkward silence followed this, and they just stood staring at each other.

Raidou would never be able to guess when Genma had broken the gap that had separated them, and pressed his lips softly against his, only to turn away and race off down the street without so much as a good-bye. All he knew was himself standing alone after it was over, and touching his lips lightly.

It had been his first kiss.

Kakashi winced as he heard Anko's voice breaking threw the still night-he quickly ducked into Iruka's room, and slammed the window shut. He then turned around, thinking that Iruka was already asleep and in bed only to find it empty.

His eyes scanned the small bedroom, and landed on the door that led to the bathroom, a small square of orange light seeping threw from underneath it. He walked toward it-he wasn't a pervert, but he knew that Iruka had had an emotionally draining day-and he wanted to make sure the boy wasn't drowning himself.

He was his protector after all.

"...and I wish to do it again"

Kakashi was perplexed. He wished to do what again? And why was he talking to himself?

He mind went blank, then turned back on as he snatched the last few words Iruka whispered softly.

"…But Kakashi is so handsome, and strong. and _cool_"

He pushed the door open. Iruka's head darted up, and he thought he was going to have a heart attack when he saw Kakashi standing there, eying him and all his naked glory. He quickly shielded his lower parts, and screeched like school girl- "YOU PERVERT!"

Kakashi didn't seem to care about the fact, or the odd feeling of feeling like he walked in on a girl undressing. He just walked in and closed the door behind him, then leaned up against it. Iruka looked really sweet and innocent-his small brown body covered in water-his long hair damp and matted down against his face and neck-he was truly a sight.

"Get out! What are you doing here? I'll scream!" Iruka was in a right panic-he had just been talking about Kakashi, and here he was in his bathroom, looking at him like he was some sort of candy. Kakashi slid down the bathroom door, not taking his eye off of Iruka-whose face was so red it looked like another color all together.

"Do you like me Iruka?"

"What?" Iruka asked, the flush draining from his face-to be replaced with that of confusion.

"Do you like me?"

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry for the wait-I wanted this story to have speedier updates, but it looks like I'm slipping-I really like this story a lot, and most of it stems from the fact that I absolutely adore Kakashi and Iruka together-**

**Thanks for the reviews-I feel loved, and so does Kakashi and Iruka!**


	5. I'm Not A Boy Not Anymore

**Boyz Don't Cry**

**Summary- **This is of course a Yaoi story, which chronicles the life of Iruka and Kakashi as Pre-teens-**Iruka was never the strongest boy, and people often got on him for looking extremely effeminate, well sick of it Iruka wishes on a fallen star for a protector-he laughs it off realizing that it's foolish to wish for such things, only to wake up the next morning to find a silver haired Adonis in his BED!**

**Pairings- **IrukaxKakashi (Main) **AsumaxKureni GenmaxRaidou ObitoxRin-Others...(maybe)**

**Warnings- AU **Shounen-ai (Yaoi-), **Het,** **Violence, Language, Mature Themes, Poetic License...**

**Disclaimer- **Boo, I own nothing...**(CRIES)**

**Chapter Five- **_I'm Not A Boy...Not Anymore..._

Iruka stared at Kakashi for a long while, then he looked away and stared back down at the lukewarm water-He hugged his knees up against his chest, his long wet hair shielding his face from Kakashi's piercing gaze. Kakashi waited patiently, leaning his head back up against the door.

"...I don't know..." Iruka answered quietly. "Am I suppose too?"

Kakashi closed his one visible eye, not really knowing how to answer the question. Kakashi didn't really know much about relationships, he was only sixteen, such things had never crossed his mind. He was much too independent to want to end up like Asuma and Kurenai, even though they're relationship was sweet, and they were meant to be together-Kakashi on the other hand didn't believe he deserved to be with anybody. He would much rather go the rest of his life alone...

He opened his eye and looked over at Iruka who still had his head turned away from him. He stood up, Iruka heard the movement, and turned his head. His brown eyes had dimmed in sadness, making them look even darker in the soft light of the bathroom. Iruka's blood rushed as Kakashi stopped by the side of the tub, and kneeled down next to him, he reached his long pale hand forward and moved some of Iruka's hair out of his face and behind his shoulder. He then softly cupped Iruka's cheek in his hand, and Iruka not knowing what else to do leaned into the touch.

"I'm not looking for love Iruka..." Kakashi's voice ghosted over Iruka's cheek, and then settled on his ear-Iruka closed his eyes feeling his entire body heat up. "Your just a little boy" Iruka's eyes shot open, and he turned to face Kakashi, but he had already left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Iruka sat in the water shocked, and then in a rage he slammed his fists down into the water-feeling his eyes blur over with unshed tears.

"YOU BASTARD!" Iruka cried. "I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE MY PROTECTOR-LEAVE ME ALONE!" Iruka whole body shook after his tantrum, and then he laid his head down in his hands and cried.

The Yondaime who had been previously sitting in his living room reading, looked up as he heard the door opening. He quirked a blonde brow, as he stared at the unmoving door, for a second he thought it was a ghost-and then the pale form of Kakashi appeared. His face looked tight, and he looked very tired.

"Finally decided to come home, hmm?" began the Yondaime, as he stood up and walked over to stand in front of Kakashi-he reached his arm out to place his hand on Kakashi's shoulder, but Kakashi shirked away from the touch. The Yondaime took a step back, as Kakashi walked pass him and toward the stairs. "Is there something we need to discuss Kakashi-I won't take this from you" his voice was stern but gentle. Kakashi gripped the banister-hard. He didn't want to turn around and look into the blue eyes of the Yondaime, the only person who he had ever cared about.

"I came to get my stuff"

"What do you mean-"

"I'm not moving out-I'll just be staying somewhere else for a little while-I'll explain it to you in due time Yondaime-but right now I would appreciate it if you didn't bother" he walked up the stairs. The Yondaime stared off after him, at a loss for words. "I should've expected this, Kakashi was always the type of person to follow his own path-alone"

He walked back over to the couch, and went back to reading his book.

Iruka sat on the edge of his bed brushing out his long hair-he was in a dejected mood. He winced as the brush came in contact with a wet tangle, irritated he threw the brush across the room-not caring where it hit, or where it landed. He was once again fighting back tears.

"Stupid Kakashi..." He said, as he stood up to pull the covers back on his bed. "Stupid me..." he punched his pillow to fluff it out, and then sat down on his knees on the bed-he was tired but he was too mad to go to sleep. He finally rested his head down on the pillow-and stared off into the darkness. "I don't need him, I can take care of myself-he's just a jerk anyways, I'm not a little boy-I'm thirteen-that's not little-"

His breathe caught as he heard someone at his window, he sat up with a start. _I should go run to mom and dad's room! What if it's a murderer! What if it's **Arashi**_. Iruka was just about to leap off his bed and fly out the door, when his eye caught a shock of silver hair- "Mizuki?" he asked, sliding off his bed. The boy pushed the window open, and Iruka stepped back-it wasn't Mizuki, it was Kakashi. Iruka's first thought to the man's unwanted presence was to push him out the window-but then again he was curious as to why he had even came back at all.

"Why are you here, you come to insult me again-well it won't happen. I've decided that it was a stupid wish, and I take it back-so your not obligated to be my bodyguard anymore, so you can leave now"

Iruka nodded his head, and crossed his arms over his chest. Kakashi rolled his one visible eye, and dropped his sack down onto the floor-Iruka's confident stance faltered, "Wh-what are you doing?" Kakashi lifted his shirt up, showing off an expanse of taut pale muscle-Iruka's eyes bulged.

He covered his eyes. "What are you doing!" He stumbled back unable to see where his was going and bumped his legs up against the side of his bed and fell down onto it. Kakashi's shirt was gone, and he was working on his pants. He ignored Iruka.

He took his shoes off, and then his pants-reached for his face mask, and then decided against taking it off. "Your so annoying" he said in a quiet voice, as his tall frame loomed over Iruka's. "You say your not a little boy, and yet all you do is cry, and whine-I mean have you never seen a dude with his shirt off before? You're pathetic" Iruka looked away hurt, his fingers catching on his bed sheets.

Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest waiting for Iruka to respond.

"I'm not a little boy and I'll prove it to you!" he shouted, looking back up at Kakashi, fire burning in his chocolate eyes. Kakashi looked unamused. "How?" He inquired. Iruka stood up on his bed, and in one fluid movement pulled his shirt up and over his head, showing Kakashi his creamy flat tan stomach-and brown nipples. Kakashi looked him over his face expressionless, and then he looked back into the defiant eyes of Iruka.

"What are you doing?" He asked-now there was amusement in his voice, Iruka never ceased to surprise him. Iruka didn't answer him, he just started tugging down his pants. "I've never done this before-I never even thought I would do this with another boy, but I'll do if it will prove that I'm worthy enough to have you"

Kakashi's brow creased, he reached forward and snagged Iruka's wrist, stopping him from continuing. "Don't be stupid-your not ready-" Iruka slapped his hands away-his face was red, "Don't tell me what I'm ready for! You don't know! I'm stronger than I look, and I'll prove it to you-I will!"

He moved toward Kakashi, and before Kakashi could move away Iruka was on him. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi's long neck, and pressed his mouth up against his hard-then even harder after he realized that Kakashi wasn't responding. Kakashi's hands had settled themselves on Iruka's waist, and he just stood there letting Iruka kiss him, making no move to kiss him back.

"Kiss me back! I know you want to!" he pressed his mouth harder up against his, shiny tears trailed down his cheeks-he gave Kakashi a few more weak, desperate kisses, and then laid his head down in the crook of Kakashi's neck, and started to cry. "Why don't you want me? I don't understand, I want you to want me!" Kakashi eye was staring straight at the wall, as Iruka sobbed into his shoulder.

_Iruka..._

He moved his hands from Iruka's hair, and rested them in his hair-smoothing out the tangles-Iruka's cries had died down into sniffles. He was still gripping onto Kakashi's shoulder, like letting go would be the end of all things. Kakashi closed his eye, feeling his heart aching in his chest. He kissed Iruka's temple. Then as best he could laid Iruka down on the bed- "Go to sleep" he said softly, Iruka clutched his arm.

"I didn't mean what I said, I want you to stay-" Kakashi stared down at Iruka, and sighed. He laid his body down next to Iruka's, and Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist like a small child, and rested his head up against his chest. Soon all Kakashi could hear was Iruka's soft breath, as it warmed his chest.

He ran his fingers threw Iruka's hair, and down his back-wondering how he was going to survive this, and wondering why he almost did take Iruka up on his offer.

TBC

Oh my-Poor Iruka, and yes Kakashi is a sort of semi jerk-being all mean to Iruka, but he's doing it to protect himself because he really is falling for Iruka whether he likes it or not!

**blockofthewritingkind- I know I feel terrible! And do not worry, the long chapters are coming! Thanks!**

**snow877- Thanks! Thanks! And furthermore Thanks! Iruka is much too cute for his own good! **


	6. The Morning After

**Boyz Don't Cry**

**Summary- **This is of course a Yaoi story, which chronicles the life of Iruka and Kakashi as Pre-teens-**Iruka was never the strongest boy, and people often got on him for looking extremely effeminate, well sick of it Iruka wishes on a fallen star for a protector-he laughs it off realizing that it's foolish to wish for such things, only to wake up the next morning to find a silver haired Adonis in his BED!**

**Pairings- **IrukaxKakashi (Main) **AsumaxKureni GenmaxRaidou ObitoxRin-Others...(maybe)**

**Warnings- AU **Shounen-ai (Yaoi-), **Het,** **Violence, Language, Mature Themes, Poetic License...**

**Disclaimer- **Boo, I own nothing...**(CRIES)**

**Chapter Six- **The Morning After

Kakashi didn't really know what to do with himself the next day. He woke up to the rays of the sun shining annoyingly into his one visible eye. He turned away, well at least attempted to, because if he had he probably would've crushed the small form clinging to him-rather tightly. He sighed, flashes of last night coming back to him, making him close his eye, and lay back into the pillow. What was he going to do now-He didn't actually expect Iruka to fall for him, or him to feel so strangely towards the boy because of it.

I mean Kakashi had never liked anyone in his life. His useless father had made sure of that. Kakashi's jaw clenched tight as he thought of that man-as far as he was concerned he didn't have a father. But back to the matter at hand, what was he going to do about Iruka? He couldn't desert him, that Arashi guy was way to interested in Iruka for Kakashi's comfort-and it would be a cold day in hell before he let him test out his fantasy's on the innocent boy. Or seemingly innocent, he was about to let Kakashi impale him last night. Kakashi despite himself, smirked at this.

Iruka was a shocking one indeed.

Kakashi realizing that Iruka's parents could walk in at any time-(and I'm sure seeing there son curled up against an obviously older male would do wonders for there sanity) he placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder, and shook him slightly. A small sound escaped Iruka's mouth, and then he turned his head into Kakashi's chest-his pouty lips practically kissing his chest! Kakashi felt a small heat break out across his cheeks. He willed it down, and pressed down on Iruka's shoulder.

"Iruka wake up-I'm not going to keep asking you"

Iruka's breath had stilled for a moment, and then he tilted his head in Kakashi's direction. His closest brown eye was dull and emotionless. Kakashi found he didn't really like that look. He pulled Iruka's arms from around his waist and stood up.

"You should get ready for school-we should both get ready for school, and I should leave before your parents find out I'm here" he said over his shoulder as he walked over to his bag that he had discarded last night. Iruka sat up slowly, raking his hands through his already disheveled locks.

"Kakashi..." he started softly, finding himself unable to look up at the older man. He had really embarrassed himself last night-he didn't even know where all that had come from, it was like he had morphed into another person altogether.

"I didn't really mean to go as far I did last night-I was just so mad that you would just say those things about me, even though they are true"

Kakashi's shoulders stiffened, and he turned around to fully face Iruka. "What I said to you last night-forget about it, but I meant it when I said there could never be anything between us" he then walked over to the bathroom, clothes in hand.

"I won't be long-you should start getting yourself together, I will meet you up at the school" Kakashi disappeared into the bathroom. Iruka stayed on the bed for minutes after Kakashi's departure. Thinking over what the man had said, even though Kakashi had sounded final in what he had said, Iruka still couldn't bring himself to believe the other man.

He climbed off his bed, and went to get his stuff. He leaned up against the wall afterwards waiting for Kakashi to finish. He didn't have to wait long-the door opened and Kakashi stepped out, looking great as usual, he gave Iruka a short glance and left out through the window.

-

"I wonder why Mizuki didn't want to come get Iruka today" Obito asked, as him and Rin made there way down the street to Iruka's home. Rin had a thoughtful look on her face. Obito looked over at her, he asked her for the simple fact that Rin always had an answer for everything.

"Well" he said after a short silence.

"I don't know-maybe Iruka will, there best-friends"

Obito tapped his goggles while giving Rin an annoyed side-glance look. He didn't like how Iruka was acting all of a sudden either, he seemed to be distracted and off a lot lately. Mostly when Kakashi was around. Then there was Mizuki who was more irritable and clingy around Iruka now-mostly when Kakashi was around. This made Obito frown slightly. So it seemed like the two cases led straight back to Kakashi-interesting.

He decided he would clue Rin in on his observations later-they were at Iruka's house.

-

"I'll get it!" Iruka's mom said cheerfully as she walked towards the door. Iruka's dad who had been watching his son closely, noticed his son's face tense-

"Is there something wrong Iruka? You've been unusually quiet all morning"

Iruka looked up at him, and then shrugged. He wasn't really hungry anyways-so he pushed his plate back and stood up.

"I'm alright dad-I just didn't get much sleep last night"

His dad opened up his mouth to question his son as to why he didn't get any sleep last night. Especially since they had already established him with a proper bedtime. But the door had opened and his wife's sweet voice was tearing through the air, apt with surprise.

"Rin? Obito? Why hello, is something wrong with Mizuki?" Iruka felt his heart constrict, as he walked into the living room to see Rin and Obito standing there, minus Mizuki. Rin gave him a hesitant smile, while Obito just looked at him. Iruka looked towards his mom, who seemed to be waiting for an answer to her question.

"Mom it's okay-Mizuki had something to do this morning, so Rin and Obito offered to come walk me to school in his place"

His mom smiled, but the look of worry did not completely leave her face.

"Oh well that's good to hear-you three have a nice day at school"

Rin and Obito waved good-bye to Iruka's mom, and Iruka gave her a short hug and quickly left out the house.

-

"Where's Mizuki?" Iruka asked once his house had disappeared behind them.

"At school I guess" Obito answered. "I mean he called us and said you and him had gotten into some sort of misunderstanding, and that he wanted us to come get you this morning" he finished, looking hard into Iruka's face-to gauge his reaction to this. Iruka looked away.

"Oh" he said simply, almost sadly. So now Mizuki was avoiding him, Kakashi wasn't even interested in him outside of protecting him from Arashi-his parents were worried about his sanity, Obito and Rin thought he was losing it, now all he needed to complete this fabulous day was a encounter with the pervert Arashi. His life was just one big mess, one big unbearable mess, and it was all because of Kakashi!

Iruka clenched his fists. Ever since Kakashi had come into the picture, pushing him completely off balance, nothing has been right. Mizuki had never attempted to make any kind of move on him, and Arashi didn't even bother him as much-everything was okay-and then he had to make that stupid wish, and then Kakashi just had to come, and make him question his sanity and his sexuality all in one go. And it didn't help that Kakashi made it all too clear that he wasn't trying to start anything even remotely intimate with him.

He sighed.

He just wanted his life to go back to the way it was before Kakashi had come into it-and then as a bonus get rid of Arashi-maybe if he made another wish-willing Kakashi away, the silver haired guy would leave. And everything could go back to the way it was-with Iruka and the rest running for there lives whenever Arashi made an appearance-but then again, would Iruka like it if Kakashi was no longer around?

As Iruka thought about that, he realized that Kakashi really wasn't all bad. He had held him all night, as he fell asleep, and had even kissed his forehead. It felt so comforting and nice, to have someone other than his mother, running fingers through his hair. Plus with Kakashi there, he could sleep easier, and going to school wasn't such a chore because he knew

Kakashi would be there to help him out-should Arashi decide to come bother him.

Then the only problem really was Mizuki-He was jealous of Kakashi, but why? It wasn't like Kakashi showed any sort of interest in him-or could it be because Mizuki knew that he had feelings for Kakashi. Iruka realized that he really needed to talk to Mizuki, and straighten things out between them.

-

Kakashi walked over to the usual spot to meet up with his friends. Asuma and Kurenai were sitting next to each other on the tables, while Asuma snuck and smoked-and Kurenai passed him annoyed looks, swiping at the smoke that wafted in front of her face, because of her boyfriends nasty habit.

Genma and Raidou looked a little tense, Genma was chewing on his senbon a little harder than what was necessary, and Raidou kept passing him discreet looks when he was sure the other boy wasn't looking. Kakashi was sure something had happened between the two of them last night, to warrant such strange behavior. Usually Genma would be all over Raidou, and Raidou would be politely pushing him off, but not serious enough to actually push him away.

He was glad to know he wasn't the only one with problems.

"KAKASHI! JUST WHERE DID YOU DISAPEAR TOO LAST NIGHT?" came the booming voice of Anko, she walked forward and stopped in front of Kakashi, poking a finger into his chest. He gave her the same lazy look he gave to everybody and simply replied-

"Home"

"WHAT A RESPONSE! I SHOULD EXPECT NO LESS FROM MY RIVAL! KAKASHI IT IS I GAI-THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST-WHAT SAY YOU TO A MATCH FOR THE FAIR ANKO'S HEART-" Anko once again pushed Gai's face back in annoyance. While Iruka wondered how Anko was 'fair' I mean if Kakashi wasn't who he was, Anko could quite possibly take him down in a fight. Anko had went back to taLking to him, and he went right back to not listening to her.

Gai had wandered away from them and over to Asuma and Kurenai-giving Asuma a gallant speech about firsthand smoke, and secondhand smoke, and the dangers of both-even going as far as to tell Asuma HE would run around to school and not stop until Asuma gave up the ghost. Asuma reluctantly put the cigarette out-vowing to light one up when he was sure Gai was not around.

Kakashi went back to looking around the grounds, not even noticing that Anko had draped herself over him. He spotted Iruka and his three friends, Obito and Rin if he remembered correctly. But there was one missing, the grey haired boy-the boy who didn't seem to really like him. He felt his breath still as Iruka seemed to notice his presence and looked over in his direction-they locked eyes for a second, and then Iruka's eyes moved towards Anko who had her arms wrapped around his neck, and was snuggling into his shoulder-with a cat like smile on her face.

_Man, this is no good-Iruka's going to take this the wrong way-_

Why he cared he didn't really know. But he was right, Iruka had turned away, and had stormed off leaving a very confused Obito and Rin behind him. Kakashi sighed, now he would have to find the boy and set things straight-why he didn't really know-he just didn't want Iruka to be mad at him-

-

WooT! I didn't really think I was going to finish writing anything for this story-but I read the reviews that **evilsockofghana** sent me, then read over my story, and realized that I absolutely had to update. I'm hoping to have out chapter seven, I have ideas for it too-so I don't think this update will take longer than the last!


End file.
